the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 14 On behalf of life (annotated)
Annotations for On behalf of life from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 354 Meline Toumani author of There Was and There Was Not: A Journey Through Hate and Possibility in Turkey, Armenia, and Beyond: A young Armenian-American goes to Turkey in a "love thine enemy" experiment that becomes a transformative reflection on how we use-and abuse-our personal histories Meline Toumani grew up in a close-knit Armenian community in New Jersey where Turkish restaurants were shunned and products made in Turkey were boycotted. The source of this enmity was the Armenian genocide of 1915 at the hands of the Ottoman Turkish government, and Turkey's refusal to acknowledge it. A century onward, Armenian and Turkish lobbies spend hundreds of millions of dollars to convince governments, courts and scholars of their clashing versions of history. Frustrated by her community's all-consuming campaigns for genocide recognition, Toumani leaves a promising job at The New York Times and moves to Istanbul. Instead of demonizing Turks, she sets out to understand them, and in a series of extraordinary encounters over the course of four years, she tries to talk about the Armenian issue, finding her way into conversations that are taboo and sometimes illegal. Along the way, we get a snapshot of Turkish society in the throes of change, and an intimate portrait of a writer coming to terms with the issues that drove her halfway across the world. In this far-reaching quest, told with eloquence and power, Toumani probes universal questions: how to belong to a community without conforming to it, how to acknowledge a tragedy without exploiting it, and most importantly how to remember a genocide without perpetuating the kind of hatred that gave rise to it in the first place. /Amazon) Page 355 patience ''' driving and reading '''Burning bar scanner Burning pages like in HoL, but this time to preserve them Page 356 Երիտասարդ Թուրքը երեխայի մարմինը այնքան կրակեց մինչեւ ես Հաւատացիմ որ փամփուշտները ծախսում եր մահացածի վրա որպեսզի խնայեր ողջերին ։ Սա ես Համոզված էի, չնայած կարող էի տեսնել տուփեր լիքը փամփուշտներով։ Young Turk's child body was so fired up (filled with holes?) that I have Hawatatsim (?) bullets spent on the dead to save the living. This, I believe, although I could see boxes full of bullets. Reel-to-reel audio tape recording Hi-8 ' 8 mm video format Page 357 'Ինչ սարսափ, որ Հասկացանք մեն,թ շնորՀակալ էինք ցուրտին, որ մեզ փրկի մաՀացածների Հոտից ''' What horror, I realized, we were thankful for the cold, it saved us from the odor of the dead. Page 358 '''Carousel restaurant Labneh khaliji Yogurt cheese mixed with chopped pickled peppers, mint, and diced tomatoes; topped with olive oil Muhammara hot pepper dip originally from Aleppo, Syria, found in Levantine and Turkish cuisines Ful mudammas ''' stewed fava beans '''Khash-khash poppy seeds Fattoush Middle Eastern chopped salad w/ lots of fresh herbs and pita chips for croutons Violin matching the cello in previous chapter Page 369 Shaking head too but Shnorhk was nodding… Category:Annotations